Let You Go
by BigSister2
Summary: Kakashi decides to end the relationship between himself and Iruka.


Summary: Kakashi decides to end the relationship between himself and Iruka.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show Naruto or its characters.

* * *

"We can't see each other anymore."

Iruka froze. "What? What the hell are you talking about?"

Kakashi stuffed his hands in his pockets. "We need to end this relationship."

Iruka tightened his grip on the spoon he was using to stir the stew on the stove. "Kakashi if this is some sort of joke…"

"It's no joke."

Iruka stared at Kakashi to determine the truth of the statement but his features were schooled as always hiding behind his mask. "What's this about Kakashi?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Our relationship is a mistake. I shouldn't have let it last for this long."

Iruka's heart clenched. "You can't possibly mean that."

Kakashi remained silent and Iruka's sadness turned to anger. "So you're telling me you don't love me? You're telling me that when you showed up at my door with a bouquet of flowers and asked me out it was all a lie?"

Kakashi sighed this was harder then he hoped it would be. "I do care about you Iruka, but I'm a shinobi. I'm supposed to keep my emotions under control and I can't do that when I'm with you. You know when a ninja has emotions they are a weakness and I made a mistake when I allowed my feelings for you to progress. I'm sorry but this is the way it has to be. Goodbye Iruka."

Kakashi turned his back on Iruka and walked out of the house. After Iruka watched the door shut close he turned back around and stared down into the bubbling stew. Kakashi cared about him, but didn't want to be with him because emotions were a weakness. Did Kakashi forget that he too was a certified shinobi? He knew the risks, but he was still willing to take that chance. Why did Kakashi change his mind?

Tears started forming in Iruka's eyes and he dropped the wooden spoon he was holding as he slumped down against the kitchen cabinet. Tears slipped down his face as the realization that Kakashi didn't want anything to do with him hit him full force.

* * *

Naruto frowned as he continued to knock on his former teacher's door and didn't receive a response. Iruka said he could come over for dinner, why wasn't he answering the door? He walked around to the side window and peaked in.

"Iruka-Sensei?" When he saw his teacher on the kitchen floor he quickly hopped through the window and kneeled by his side. "Iruka-Sensei are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?"

Iruka lifted his head from its burial between his knees, the tears long dried up, but stains bright as day on his face. "I'm okay Naruto."

"No, you're not okay. You've been crying. What happened?"

Iruka shook his head. "It's nothing to worry you about Naruto."

"He hurt you didn't he?"

Iruka's eyes widened. "Wha…."

Naruto gave a smile. "You don't think I noticed how different you two were acting around each other. I'm smarter than I look Sensei. Now tell me what happened."

Iruka sighed. "You wouldn't understand."

"I'm not a little kid anymore Sensei. I'm an adult now, I'll understand."

Iruka leaned his head back to rest on the cabinet and closed his eyes. "He doesn't want to be together anymore. He says emotions are getting in his way of doing his job.

Naruto nodded. "Just like Sasuke."

Iruka looked at Naruto. "Huh?"

"Sasuke believes the same thing. Any emotion not used for battle is useless. The only thing he focuses is on revenge. I doubt he even know what love means." He placed his hand over Iruka's. "But you know what? I don't believe that. Emotions are part of who we are and it's foolish to deny them. Emotions aren't a weakness, they are a pillar of strength and Kakashi-Sensei is an idiot for not realizing that."

Iruka looked into Naruto's clear blue eyes and could see how much he'd grown over the years. Iruka smiled. "You're right Naruto. Thank you."

Naruto grinned. "Anything for my favorite Sensei. Now can I go and knock some sense into Kakashi-Sensei?"

"That won't be necessary Naruto. If Kakashi doesn't want to be together I'm going to respect his choice." Naruto frowned and helped Iruka off the floor. He didn't like his decision but respected his teacher's wishes.

"Fine but if you change your mind tell me okay?" Iruka nodded and stepped over to the stove and turned the heat off.

He gave an apologetic smile to Naruto. "Looks like I ruined dinner."

Naruto handed Iruka the discarded spoon from the floor and peered into the blackened pot. "That's okay."

"How about some ramen instead?"

Naruto's eyes lit up. "That's my favorite!"

Iruka smiled. Just because he wasn't happy didn't mean Naruto couldn't be. "I know, lets go."

* * *

It had been exactly two months to the day and Iruka hadn't seen Kakashi at all, not even while he was working his shift at the mission desk. He couldn't help but raise his head every time the door to the mission room opened in hopes of catching a glimpse of his former love, but it never happened. The only reason he knew Kakashi was alive was because he heard others talk about the recent encounters they've had with him.

But he had to put all thoughts and feeling about Kakashi aside because Lady Tsundade was sending him on a mission with two others to retrieve a scroll from some sand ninjas. He hadn't been on a mission in a while but the village was hard pressed for active ninjas and he would do his best to accomplish the mission.

The mission was going relatively well. It took them a day and a half to reach the meeting point and when Iruka had the scroll in his possession his team started heading back to the leaf village. They were halfway home when they were ambushed by a group of rogue ninjas. His team was fighting hard, but they were outnumbered three to one.

Iruka had taken out two of his opponents but he had already acquired extensive damage. And while one of his teammates took out all three of his foes before collapsing, his other ally still had two enemies to deal with.

Iruka wiped the sweat off his face in an attempt to clear his vision, but everything was still fuzzy. He shook his head in an attempt to focus. He had lost too much blood from the wound in his side, but he gripped the kunai in his hand tighter as his opponent lunged at him.

"Iruka watch out!"

Iruka turned around as his teammate's shout, but could do nothing as another ninja lunged at him from behind. He closed his eyes and waited for the final blow, but instead was thrown to the ground by another body. He opened his eyes and laid frozen on the ground.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi grunted as he pulled the kunai out of his stomach and immediately used it to impale his enemy in the throat. The rogue ninja grasped at his throat before collapsing to the dirt floor.

"Kakashi! Behind you." Iruka grunted out before wincing at the pain in his side and remained lying on the ground. He brought his hand up from the wound and stared at the amount of blood dripping from his hand. His injury was worst than he thought, which could explain why it was so hard to keep his eyes open. If he didn't compress the wound he was going to bleed to death. He placed his palm firmly down on his side as his eyes drifted closed.

Kakashi dodged an attack before flipping back and landing a blow. He went to make another slash with his kunai when his steps faltered. He shook it off and continued dodging the simultaneous attacks raining down on him. It was getting harder for him to focus and he suddenly felt fatigued. He couldn't understand why. He hadn't been hurt except for when he pushed Iruka out of the way. He cursed as he realized that one attack must have been poisoned and currently coursing its way through his system.

He quickly made his way behind one of his enemies and ran a kunai across his throat before leaping out of the way as kunais rained down on him from above. He summoned two clones to cause a distraction as he readied his chidori. Once he struck the opposing ninja in the chest, he was instantly killed.

Kakashi retracted his hand and stumbled back, his adrenaline levels receding and the effects of the poison making his mind foggy. He looked over and saw Iruka lying motionless on the ground and he stumbled his way over to him.

"Iruka? Iruka say something." When he received no answer he bent down and placed his gloved hand on Iruka's cheek. He was still warm and despite the disarray of his appearance he was still beautiful.

His eyes traveled down to where Iruka's hand was placed over his injury. He quickly patched up the open wound as best he could.

"Is he going to be alright?"

Kakashi looked up at the chunnin steadying his right arm that was hanging uselessly. "Yes, but we need to get back to the village. Can you make it?" He received a nod as his answer. "Good, you go ahead and I'll catch up."

"But-"

"Don't worry I've got them." Kakashi reassured the young man gesturing towards his fallen comrades. He watched the figure disappear into the treetops before gathering up Iruka in his arms gently. His vision began to blur and he shook his head. He had to say focused in order to finish the mission. He arranged Iruka's teammate on his back before he began flittering through the trees.

Kakashi couldn't feel the presence of the ninja he sent ahead, but knew he still had a way to go when he nearly fell out of a tree when his foot slipped on a branch. By the time he made it safely to the ground and placed the two men he was carrying down, he was running a fever and could hardly see straight. He pulled out a scroll and attempted to summon his nindogs, but only managed to conjure enough chakra to summon one, Pakkun.

Pakkun quickly took in his surroundings. "What happened?"

"Got attacked…go back to the village and bring back some medical ninja."

"But-"

"Please Pakkun, just hurry. I've been poisoned and Iruka…." he glanced over at his immobile friend. "Just please hurry."

Pakkun gave his master one more look before taking off through the forest.

Kakashi sighed as he reached over and brushed a stray strand of brown hair out of Iruka's face. "I'm so sorry Iruka. I should have got here sooner." He leaned back against the trunk of the tree as he was finding it harder to stand with each passing second.

"Even if I don't make it, I'll make sure you do, Iruka." He grabbed a kunai out of his pack and gripped it tightly as he prepared to stand guard and watch other the two unconscious ninja until help arrived.

* * *

Kakashi remained still as he took in his surroundings. The last thing he remembered was standing guard and now he was lying on a flat warm surface. He felt a familiar chakra presence as his side and opened his eyes. At the edge of the bed was Iruka with his eyes closed holding his right hand gently in between his.

"Iruka?"

Iruka quickly looked up. "Kakashi you're awake. Thank goodness." He raised one hand and cupped Kakashi's cheek. "I thought I had lost you."

Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows. Iruka was the one in immediate danger why was he not in a hospital bed? He tried to sit up, but Iruka pushed him back down onto the bed. "Oh, no you're not going anywhere. Not after what happened."

"What happened exactly?" Questioned Kakashi, as Iruka straightened his covers.

"Lady Tsunade said when we were brought back to the village that I had lost a vast amount of blood and that you were infected with some kind of unknown poison. They were able to patch me up fine, but you…We didn't know if you were going to make it." Iruka laid his head down on Kakashi's chest. "I was so scared."

Kakashi placed his hand on Iruka's head. "I'm sorry Iruka. I didn't mean to worry you."

A sob escaped Iruka's throat. "I almost lost you Kakashi and I didn't get to tell you how much I love you." He raised his head and Kakashi saw unshed tears in his eyes. "I love you Kakashi so much. And I'm sorry if I did something to make you hate me."

As Iruka blinked the tears slid down his face and Kakashi's heart broke at the sight. He tenderly wiped the tracts of tears away from his face. "I'm sorry Iruka. So sorry for hurting you in any way. I don't hate you Iruka and I haven't stopped loving you."

"Then why? Why did you say we couldn't be together if you love me?" Kakashi's hand slipped from Iruka's face and he turned his head away so he didn't have to look at the heartbroken features.

"You don't understand Iruka. I tried to block your presence out for the longest time, but you broke through my barriers and before I fully understood the extent of it I was in love with you. But every person that I've cared for has died and I'm always to blame and its because of that fact that I can't be with you. I don't want to cause your death as well Iruka. I couldn't handle that."

"Oh Kakashi." Iruka ran his fingertips over Kakashi's uncovered scarred eye. He had never heard Kakashi speak in such a depressed tone. "I have lost many people I love as well. Family, friends, students. The only people I have now are you and Naruto and Naruto is planning to leave soon."

He rested his forehead against Kakashi's. "You deserve some kind of happiness Kakashi. You've been protecting the leaf village for so many years. You've put your life on the line for every mission you accept. I can't tell you how amazed I am that you do your job and never complain. But you can't keep pushing the pain down Kakashi. You have to share the hurt and I want to be the person to help you with it. I love you Kakashi and if you really love me like you say you do then please, lets try again."

"I…" Kakashi paused and took in everything Iruka said. Iruka wanted to be with him despite the fact that he pushed him away. Was he really that worthy of Iruka's love. "What if I can't protect you?"

Iruka gave a small smile. "I'm a shinobi just like you. I can fight and protect myself as well." He placed a light kiss on Kakashi's forehead. "Besides you were the one who almost died, maybe I need to protect you."

Kakashi frowned. "I don't like that idea."

Iruka laughed. Kakashi always did like to be the one saving others, not the other way around. "How about I'll place my life in your hands if you place your life in mine?"

Kakashi's eyes widened. "You'd do that? Just for me?"

"Yes, Kakashi."

"I don't know what to say."

"Just speak from the heart."

Kakashi reached up and pulled down his mask. "I love you Iruka and I want you to take me back." Iruka smiled and placed his lips on Kakashi's. Kakashi buried his hand in Iruka's hair and pulled him closer deepening the kiss.

"I'm never going to hurt you again, Iruka." Kakashi said promisingly once they broke apart.

"I know Kakashi, I know."

Iruka laid his head on the hardened chest as Kakashi engulfed him in his arms, happy to have his lover back in life.

* * *

I know the fight scene was a little shabby, but tell me what ya think. It's my first one-shot with them.


End file.
